Tall-nut Zombie
(Devours it instantly) (In water only) }} Tall-nut Zombie can take huge amounts of damage, much like the Wall-nut Zombie, and is the fifth strongest zombie in Plants vs. Zombies. It lacks movement speed or any other special ability, so they are not the biggest threat of the ZomBotany Zombies. Its toughness is comparable to a Gargantuar (although it's not quite as high, but same as non-zombie Tall-nuts), able to take two hits from Squashes, Potato Mine, and one hit from the other instant kills, like Chompers or just over three Gloom-shrooms lined up next to it. Also, hypnotizing it is very helpful, as it walks slowly and has tons of health. Other than that, the player can simply block it off with their own Tall-nuts or use any instants, and it shouldn't come too close to their house. It only appears in the mini-game ZomBotany 2, and like the other ZomBotany zombies, it does not have a Suburban Almanac entry. Overview The Tall-nut Zombie absorbs 2400 damage per shot, and its appearance changes upon absorbing 740, 1480 and 2300 damage per shot before dying at 2400 damage per shot. Strategies The Tall-nut Zombie has a very high toughness. Most instant kills are able to defeat it easily, however it will tank one hit from a Squash/Potato Mine to be careful when using it. The Hypno-shroom can also easily neutralize it and due to his high health, the hypnotized Tall-nut zombie will be able to fend off several zombies before it is defeated. Chompers are able to instantly destroy a Tall-nut Zombie regardless of it's health, so using them to get rid of this zombie is a good idea. However, because it takes 40 seconds to swallow the zombie, the Chomper will likely require support from other plants to fend off weaker zombies and ensure that he only eats the Tall-nut Zombies. For the Ducky Tube Tall-nut Zombies one can use the Tangle Kelp to instantly destroy it. If paired with a Gatling Pea Zombie or Jalapeno Zombie at once, these combinations can cause havoc at your plants if you are unprepared. Of course, since they all eat plants, they can be diverted to an empty pool lane with Garlic and from there the fight against it will be easier. Gallery HD Tallnut Zombie.png|HD Tall-nut Zombie DS Tall-nut Zombie.png|Tall-nut Zombie in the DS version TallWallPea.png|Two Tall-nut Zombies with a Peashooter Zombie and a Wall-nut Zombie Black tallpea.PNG|A burnt Tall-nut Zombie Tall burnt.JPG|Another burnt Tall-nut Zombie Tall first de.JPG|Tall-nut Zombie first degrade Tall second de.JPG|Tall-nut Zombie second degrade Tall third de.JPG|Tall-nut Zombie third degrade HypnoTall.png|Hypnotized Tall-nut Zombie Ducky Tall.JPG|Ducky Tube Tall-nut Zombie HypnoTallDuck.png|Hypnotized Tall-nut Ducky Tube Zombie Tallnutseedsel.png|Tall-nut Zombie in the seed selection Trivia *Using Squash or most other insta-kills will cripple it, leaving it with 600 damage, around that of a conehead. *It is the only zombie with a head that's almost bigger than its entire body, because of its head size being the same size as a normal-sized Tall-nut. **All his degrades are re-used from Tall-Nut. *It is one of the few zombies that takes more than one instant kill to kill, with the others being the Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Dr. Zomboss and Giga-Football Zombie. **It is the only one of them that exclusively appears in mini-games. *It, Jalapeno Zombie, and Wall-nut Zombie do not have ties (except in the Android version). **It is maybe because of their elongated heads. *There is a glitch in the DS version when killing them, once the head is damaged, its arm will break and if using a Squash, it will fall with its head on. This can also occur on the PC, but rarely. **In the PC Version, if he triggers the Potato Mine after taking some damage *Squash Zombies can defeat a Tall-nut in one hit. However, the Tall-nut Zombie cannot be defeated by Squash in a single hit at full health. **It is likely intentional to increase difficuilty. **It may also be because the instants' power is calculated by damage/health factors, while Squash Zombie only calculates if it hits a plant. ***The same happens with Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *The Tall-nut can withstand 7200 damage per shot, while the Tall-nut Zombie withstands 2400 damage per shot (A third of that) meaning that the Tall-nut Zombie is actually weaker than the Tall-nut. See also *Mini-games *ZomBotany 2 *ZomBotany *Tall-nut *Wall-nut *Wall-nut Zombie *ZomBotany zombies ru:Высокий_зомби-орех Category:ZomBotany zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Pool encountered zombies Category:Pool Category:ZomBotany Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies zombies Category:Mini-game only zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies